Programming devices for programming a programmable auditory prosthesis are known. Such devices generally fall into two divergent and distinct categories: so-called "stand-alone" portable programming devices which perform minimum, basic programming functions; and personal computer-based devices, which are capable of performing more sophisticated functions, including auditory device programming using the personal computer as the user interface and the principal computational device.
In general, stand-alone devices are microprocessor-based systems having limited storage and programming capabilities. Stand-alone devices include a user interface and are usually battery operated, since portability of the device is typically a concern. The user interface and corresponding application specific operating system of the stand-alone device enables it to perform programming functions independently of an external computer. The portability and low cost of the stand-alone devices, compared to their personal computer-based programming device counterparts, make them very useful for fitting or programming hearing aids in situations where external computers are impractical or unavailable. Examples of such situations include: nursing homes where some patients may be bedridden; patients' automobiles or other vehicles while traveling; and patient's offices or other workplaces. These devices are particularly useful for fitting a hearing aid in the environment in which the wearer intends to use the aid. Additionally, stand-alone devices can be readily operated whether or not the operator is familiar with operating a computer.
Where more sophisticated programming functions are desired, a personal computer-based device is desirable. One such device, known as a personal computer-based serial port programmer, is attached for control by a personal computer to an RS-232 serial interface. Such standard serial port programmers cannot function in a stand-alone capacity but, rather, must rely on receiving programming information from the personal computer to perform the requisite programming of the auditory prosthesis. Other personal computer-based devices are provided within the housing of the personal computer itself and communicate with the personal computer using the internal standard ISA bus.
The computational power of the personal computer allows the personal computer-based devices to provide programming functions that are significantly more advanced than those available in the stand-alone counterparts. Such advanced functions include: accepting hearing test results from a patient; predicting or formulating possible hearing aid solutions; graphing predicted outcomes of hypothetical hearing aid solutions; storing detailed information concerning both the patient and a prosthesis or prostheses worn by the patient; and programming two prostheses either simultaneously or individually. In contrast, the size, power, and portability requirements of known stand-alone devices render them incapable of performing all of these advanced programming functions.
The known programming devices for programmable auditory prostheses provide either a low cost portable device, or a more sophisticated and costly device capable of providing a variety of advanced functional tasks. The inventor, however, has recognized that successful fitting of a programmable auditory prosthesis may require all of the foregoing functions in a single programming system. This newly recognized need has not been met by any of the devices referenced above.